Amicus Arcane
Amicus Arcane is a character introduced in the ''Tales from the Haunted Mansion'' book series, also credited as the author of the tomes and who has subsequently appeared in different Haunted Mansion merchandise. He is one of the 999 happy haunts that inhabit the Haunted Mansion and serves as the resident librarian. In the books he is strongly hinted to be the Ghost Host (and bears a clear resemblance to him in his speech patterns), and even introduces himself as "ghost host" on a couple of occasion, but the relationship is never explicitly confirmed. Description Biography Very little is actually known about Amicus. His role of librarian was carried over from his life, which implies he was one of the mortal residents of the mansion prior to his afterlife; he remarks in the first volume that President Abraham Lincoln once complimented him on his spats, which if true would mean he lived during the 1860s. He is an avid reader and lover of all books, but has always had a penchant for horror and ghostly works above all others, and especially enjoys collecting new tales of terror. The biography of John Esposito states that he encountered Amicus while on a midnight walk through New Orleans Square and transcribed the stories, which is why Amicus is credited as the author. In Volume II, a crypt bearing the surname "Arcane" appears in the Eternal Grace Cemetery, the graveyard adjacent to the Haunted Mansion. This crypt seems to missing its corpse but does have a secret underground passage leading into the mansion, further implying Amicus' lifetime connection with the manor. In Volume IV, Arcane finally retires from his position, intending to leave it to whoever writes the best creepy story at a competition with several prominent (and deceased) horror writers. Prudence Pock is among the participants. Appearance Amicus appears as a thin, tall man dressed in an old black suit with a wilted carnation at his lapel. His face is described as being skull-like, with pale and craggy features and wispy white hairs on his head. Rarely is he seen in any environment but the shadowy confines of the library, where often carries a candelabrum for illumination, further emphasizing the gauntness. The "Host a Ghost" jars would feature a somewhat different design for Amicus, looking more elderly and wearing spectacles. Personality Amicus seems to take great delight in being a source of chills, unease and terror, and peppers much of his writing and speech with macabre puns and gallows humor. He is polite and cordial to some extent, often presenting himself as a host or guide to outsiders - so far, he has not shown any truly evil or nefarious tendencies, despite his ghoulish interests. Amicus likewise keeps many secrets, and only offers them when he sees fit. Trivia * The name Arcane comes from the word "arcane" which means mysterious/secretive. Also, the name Amicus means "friend" so the librarian's name literally means, "Friend of the Arcane". Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Males Category:Undead